Expanding the Wardrobe
by raccoonsinmybasement
Summary: Kurt liked his men like he liked his clothes. Sequel/second installment to 'Cleaning out the Closet'. Kurt/Puck


**Notes: Second installment, a sequel of sorts, to Cleaning out the Closet. Posted in such quick succession of each other is due to my muse, and it wouldn't let me sleep, otherwise it would have been forgotten by the next day. It's in Kurt's perspective and again be prepared for more metaphor-ness I use it a lot. I couldn't help myself :P Again any feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own _Glee_ or it's characters. If only...**

Expanding the Wardrobe 

A boyfriend is like a perfect outfit; well that's how Kurt Hummel sees it.

Each item of clothing, each delicately planned ensemble, has its own personality and sends out a certain type of message. Kurt loved his clothes well tailored, clean cut and bold. He loved standout pieces that everyone took notice of and admired. His wardrobe was full with designer pieces that had been meticulously picked out based on fashion merit and in accordance to his high standards. He liked his boys -- men --to meet the same standards and criteria as his wardrobe.

Finn Hudson was the perfect designer piece in his opinion. He was unbelievably cute, clean-cut and popular. He had good morals and was an honest individual, and that was something Kurt wholly admired. He liked his men like he liked his clothes, able to be edited and altered to fit his 'look' at that moment in time, and Finn fit the bill perfectly. Finn was the little, black, designer scarf that Kurt could wear with anything. He was a football jock, the quarterback, he would be able to accessorize with any outfit and retain his fabulous fashion persona.

Yes, boys are like clothes; and Kurt loved his clothes. However, if you wear the same outfit enough times, even the most fashionably challenged people question your taste. Now when 'wears-a-belt-and-suspenders' Artie questioned his fashion choices, like his affinity to that black scarf Finn Hudson, he knew something had to give. He started to realise all of the long, loving glances he was sending Finn's way were ignored, or met with a brief glance and an awkward, uncomfortable smile. Kurt's many flirtatious advances resulted in a stiff, pitying pat on the shoulder. The friendly phone conversations were short and stilted. The little black scarf of his reliable wardrobe was now out of style and had nothing left to offer him.

Kurt's second fashion crisis began when he ran into (more like was ambushed by) Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Now Puck was an interesting item of clothing. He was an original; a bold, unapologetic piece that would only work with it's own ensemble. The outfits would have to be accessorized around this piece that was filled with attitude and power. This is not the sort of thing Kurt Hummel liked in his wardrobe. He wore some outlandish outfits but was always able to bring them back with the reliable little black scarf, but now that the scarf was out of fashion he was now stuck.

Now when Puck, for lack of a better word, cornered Kurt after glee he was very apprehensive of the looks the larger boy was giving him. Kurt could swear he saw a flash of insecurity and hesitation in Puck's eyes before hearing him mumble, "I think I kind of like you, Hummel". Kurt could do nothing but stand there in awe of this outlandish fashion faux pas as it jumped out at him from the store window, taunting him with it's bright flashy colours and the promise of a 'wow factor' if he were ever to wear it to school. Tempted as Kurt was to give in, go into the store and at least try on the garment, he did the most reasonable thing he could think of at that point (and what any shopper would do before a difficult purchase). He walked away from the window and went home to think it over.

When Kurt got home he went to his room and opened his closet and took a good hard look. He looked at all his shirts, pants, sweaters, jackets and more importantly his black scarf and wondered if this new item could slot into his current wardrobe. The bold colour would clash with the many patterned textiles in his sweaters. No doubt the harsh material would feel inferior and scratchy compared to the worn comfort of the scarf. Kurt just wasn't sure if this new garment would fit into his wardrobe and was left contemplating his decision late into the night.

When Kurt bumped into (more like ambushed) Puck the next morning he was certain he had made the right decision. He liked his men, like he liked his clothes and he still wasn't sure if his wardrobe could handle the new installment. Puck looked down on him with questioning eyes as Kurt pursed his lips in thought. He then shifted his gaze towards Puck as he mentally grabbed the garment and ran to the checkout counter, ignoring the niggling feeling that it would clash terribly with his current wardrobe. He leaned up and kissed Puck.

It was about time he got a new wardrobe.


End file.
